gurdjiefffandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Идиоты:enlightened
Джон Беннетт - Наука Идиотизма Четвертая серия триад начинается с Просвещенного Идиота, конечного пункта дороги знания, за пределами которого невозможно действовать без бытия. Это правильно, что г.Гурджиев задумал больше одной формы – может быть семь – подъема по шкале Идиотов. Одна просто воображаемая. Идиот не меняется, ни в каком реальном смысле, но в нем все больше растет уверенность, что он продвигается. Такой Идиот может достигнуть в своем воображении, любого этапа. Очень вероятно, что он превратится в Самодовольного Идиота, убежденного в том, что у него есть что-то, что отличает его от всех остальных. «Меняющиеся проявления такого человека не имеют объективного значения. Реально он не работает для самого себя, и это значит, что он – кандидат на то, чтобы умереть как собака». Дорога знания очень разная для него. Но он тот, кто действительно продолжает борьбу. Он испытывает большие трудности в том, чтобы приобрести не только много информации, а реальное знание. Но работа это меняет, и поднимает его в масштабе Идиотов до тех пор, пока он не поднимется до Просвещенного. Тогда он знает все, что только возможно для него знать. Он знает то, что он должен делать, чтобы достичь реальной свободы. Но он не может делать это. Он отчаянно борется, но видит, что он не может делать то, что необходимо. Г.Гурджиев очень часто говорил про Просвещенного Идиота: «Может быть, это не его вина. Это вина его наследственности. Его дедушки и бабушки. Может быть, его бабушка была проституткой. Но он ничего не может сделать. Она уже умерла. Никто ничего не может сделать для него. Мне жаль этого Идиота больше, чем любого другого». Такие объяснения естественно заставляют появиться чувству чуда и отчаяния. Хотя он помнит, что «грехи родителей отзываются на детях до третьего или четвертого поколения», они кажутся полностью находящимися в разногласии с бесконечным благочестием и сочувствием Создателя. Они принесли к нам ужасную ситуацию такого человека, который больше доверяет знанию, чем бытию. Часто у г.Гурджиева спрашивали, действительно ли нет надежды для Просвещенного Идиота. Обычно он отвечал: «И кто может помочь ему? Предположим, кто-то может помочь ему. Но это очень тяжело; он должен потратить на него много своего времени. И тот должен заплатить. Но как может заплатить этот Идиот?». Различные ответы и объяснения оставили впечатление, что единственная надежда для Просвещенного Идиота состоит в том, чтобы оставить все то, что он заработал долгой работой, и вернутся к началу, или же, к Обычному Идиоту. Г.Гурджиев всегда подчеркивал, что Просвещенный Идиот – это немалая вещь. Ему удалось многое. Однажды он сказал женщине, которая выбрала Просвещенного Идиота: «Я считая многих такими Идиотами. Даже Директора». Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" Если Зигзагообразный Идиот смог бы сделать один шаг вверх по "Лестница разума", он вдруг почувствовал бы себя просветленным. Он делает глубокий вдох и представляет панораму нового мира. Но просветление является его собственной специальной ловушкой, потому что у человека, который достиг такого уровня, возникает соблазн почувствовать себя действительно "специальным", и что он или она "сделала это". Этот уровень опасен, поскольку он не является его окончанием, каким представляется, но на самом деле просто другое начало, а смирение есть единственный выход, либо вверх, либо вниз. Просветленный Идиот находится в критическом и захватывающем процессе, он заложил внутри себя основу для того, чтобы стать "трехмозгным существом", и теперь может отправиться в путь, чтобы стать Совершенным Идиотом". Просветленный Идиот "преодолевает огромные трудности, не для того, чтобы приобрести больше информации, а для приобретения реальных знаний. Эта работа меняет его, и он поднимается вверх по шкале идиотизма, пока он не становится Просветленным. Просветление является началом пути работы из бытия, а не из личности. На этом этапе человек все знает, что для него возможно узнать. Он знает, что он должен делать, чтобы достичь подлинной свободы. Но он не может это делать". Этот Идиот достиг той стадии, на которой он не может больше полагаться исключительно на свои знания - ему следует параллельно разрабатывать аспект своего бытия. Он "просветленный", но это не может продвинуть его дальше, потому что это было прежде всего интеллектуальным или воображаемым достижением, с помощью медитации, например, и он стал отождествлен с этим и ограничен этим. Суфии различают между "hal", временное видение или просветление, и "makam", уровень бытия. По этой причине, "Просветленный Идиот" это особенно проблематичный случай, поскольку, по мнению Гурджиева, он имеет проникновение в "другую реальность", но до сих пор не получил стабильности бытия, которая является необходимой для дальнейшей эволюции. Если он не видит своего шаткого положения, "даже Бог не может ему помочь", как-то заметил Гурджиев. Просветленный Идиот достиг тупика, если он цепляется за свое просветление. Он чувствует, что призван стать духовным учителем, может быть, даже чувствует себя квалифицированным для того, чтобы быть гуру, потому что он имеет определенное понимание в духовной сфере. Но чтобы двигаться дальше, он должен оставить позади все, что он знает и приобрел и вернуться к уровню Обычного Идиота, чтобы получить обновленную энергию, которая исходит от определенной невинности и наивности. Он должен найти совершенно новый способ видения. Он должен снова найти свой «дух новичка». ... Положительный аспект: Он признает, что просветление – это не личное достижение, а подарок. Он признает, и благодарен за то, что ему дана эта благодать. В смирении, он готов отдать все, что он знает, с тем чтобы получить дальнейшую помощь. Он признает собственное ничтожество. "Мы должны отпустить все притязания на то, чтобы быть «специальными» для того, чтобы достичь реальной свободы", сказал однажды Джон Дж. Беннетт. Отрицательный аспект: Его гордость заставляет его поверить, что он добился всего, благодаря его собственной силе. Его эго расширяется экспоненциальными темпами, которые вытесняют все надежды своего "реального Я" найти место для существование в его сердце. Он застрял в своем просветлении, и имеет опасный потенциал вести людей в заблуждение. Diaries of J.G. Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett "Idiots in Paris" July 28th At lunch I abandoned all attempts to hear what Mr. G said, and sat opposite him at the far end of the long table, so that though I could not listen, I could look. I did hear one thing, though; he spoke again about Enlightened Idiots and their terrible position, unable to go forward because of their heredity. 28 июля Во время ланча я сдерживал все попытки услышать, что говорил Гурджиев, и сидел напротив него на дальнем конце длинного стола, и хотя я не мог слышать его, я мог смотреть. Хотя я услышал одну вещь; он снова говорил о Просветленных Идиотах и их ужасном положении, для них невозможно идти вперед из-за своей наследственности. September 24th Mr. G had a long conversation in Russian with Katya, who was arguing that God is in some way responsible for the state of deadlock of Enlightened Idiots. (I could not understand the Russian, but Mr. B told me afterward.) G said that what Katya said was entirely wrong: how could God be responsible for every microbe in every drop of water? The state of the Enlightened Idiot depended on the conditions at the moment of conception, etc. 24 сентября Гурджиев долго разговаривал с Катей, которая спорила, что Бог в каком-то смысле ответственен за состояние тупика Просветленных Идиотов. (Я не понимала русского, но Мистер Б. рассказал мне после). Гурджиев сказал, что то, что сказала Катя, было полностью неверно: как Бог может быть ответственен за каждого микроба в каждой капле воды? Состояние Просветленных Идиотов зависело от условий в момент замысла и т.д. James Moore – Gurdjieff: A Biography Page 159 One thing seems beyond debate: Ouspensky's strong 'territoriality' and impatience for an exclusive Work 'franchise' had swallowed his wish to learn any more from his former master. At forty-four he had arguably become what Gurdjieff termed an 'enlightened idiot'. Страница 159 Одна вещь кажется вдали от дискуссии: сильная 'территориальность' Успенского и его нетерпение по отношению к уникальной «франшизе» Работы проглотило его желание узнать еще больше от его учителя. В возрасте сорока четырех лет он, вероятно, стал тем, кого Гурджиев называл «просветленным идиотом». Page 226 His grand strategy admitted wide tactical variation: flattery and insult; roses and thorns. Precisely how he inveigled away Margaret Anderson and Georgette Leblanc is not extant, but within a month of his vow, they broke the cycle of their visits to the Institute. From Gurdjieff's standpoint, these two had never been exactly model pupils, not because they were lesbian but because both were 'enlightened idiots' - temperamentally distanced from understanding by an a priori certitude that they possessed it already. It was virtually impossible such inflated personalities should acclimatize to the Prieure. The singer and dancer Georgette, in her heyday, was a construct of almost sinister perfection; Jean Cocteau euphemistically defined her as 'the model for a lyric saint - one of those strange great beings who move through the crowd, headless and armless, propelled only by the power of their souls, as immutable as the Victory of Samothrace.' Страница 226 Его грандиозная стратегия допускала широкую тактическую вариацию: лесть и оскорбления, розы и шипы. Очень точно он добился того, чтобы Маргарет Андерсон и Джорджетта Лебланк ушли, и в течение месяца после его заявления, они прервали череду своих визитов в Институт. С точки зрения Гурджиева, они никогда не были точно образцами учеников не потому, что они были лесбиянками, а потому что они обе были «просветленными идиотами» - темпераментно дистанцированные от понимания из-за априорной веры, что они уже имеют все это. Было практически невозможно для таких надутых личностей акклиматизироваться в Приорэ. Певица и танцовщица Джорджетта, в своем расцвете, была зловещим совершенством; Джин Кокто эвфемистически определил ее, как «образец лиричной святости – одну из тех странных великих существ, которые идут сквозь толпу, безрассудство, безрукость, двигаемые только мощью их душ, таких же постоянных, как победа в Самофракии. Категория:идиоты